


Europa

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: C’era da stare attenti, ma in fondo Meriwether condivideva parecchie caratteristiche col Comandante di nave pirata medio, prima fra tutte la debolezza all’adulazione. Un complimento ben piazzato trasformava la tigre se non in un gattino comunque in un felino selvatico un goccio più malleabile di qualcosa capace di uccidere senza nemmeno sforzare troppo la zampa.Questa storia è stata scritta per il p0rnfest 14 organizzato da Lande di Fandom.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Europa

«Quindi lei potrebbe essere la persona che cerco.»

«Non potrebbe essere. Ti sto dicendo che l’ha già fatto.»

«E come fai a esserne sicura?»

«Perché era il pettegolezzo del momento tempo fa, nonostante com’è ovvio i piani alti facessero di tutto per mettere la voce a tacere.»

«Mi stai dicendo che è un pettegolezzo.»

Hestia seppellì il volto fra le mani e grugnì di frustrazione. Quella donna era impossibile, le avrebbe fatto spuntare i capelli bianchi.

«Pensavo che fra i tuoi contatti avresti avuto qualcuno di affidabile.»

«Ma è affidabile! Mer, l’ha già fatto, è stata l’unica da quando il Buco esiste, e anche prima non è che zompettasse di pianeta in pianeta girandosi i pollici, eh.»

Mer, Meriwether Briztol, un nome che nelle intenzioni di chi l’aveva generata doveva essere di buon augurio ma che adesso suscitava solo profondi brividi lungo la schiena, la donna alta un metro e una cometa seduta sulla poltrona di fronte a lei come se possedesse l’universo intero, sospirò.

Hestia stava sopravvivendo a un evento che avrebbe di sicuro condannato chiunque altro a una passeggiata spaziale senza tuta, ma in quel momento non riusciva a sentirsi fortunata, o privilegiata. Non quando Mer si metteva a fare i capricci ed era lei a doversela sorbire.

Aveva incrociato le gambe, mettendo bene in mostra le gambe lunghe fasciate da ben poco pratici pantaloni di pelle nera. Hestia appoggiò entrambe le braccia allo schienale del divano e concentrò la propria attenzione sulla parete di vetro dietro di sé nonostante la vista non mancasse mai di terrorizzarla. Conoscendo chi comandava su quella nave, non aveva dubbi che fosse una strategia: era complicato discutere, o persino contrattare, avendo sotto gli occhi un panorama che sapeva di condanna nel caso la padrona di casa non fosse stata abbastanza soddisfatta.

«Non siamo un po’ troppo vicini?»

La macchia rossa su Giove era inquietante ora come quando era bambina, nonostante sapesse benissimo che si trattasse solo di gas particolarmente agitati; non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso l’idea che fosse un occhio gigante, o persino una telecamera.

«La Marina non ha interesse per le lune di Giove in questo periodo dell’anno. È la stagione in cui tra Terra e Mercurio si contrabbandano razioni di cibo fresco in cambio di carburante e ci puoi scommettere che ogni pesce piccolo del Sistema è alla disperata ricerca di una nave carica da abbordare.»

«Ma non tu.»

Mer rise, uno spettacolo così raro che persino le sue tette sobbalzarono per la sorpresa. Hestia sollevò lo sguardo prima che se ne accorgesse e resistette all’istinto di afferrare le pistole che avrebbero dovuto essere saldamente ancorate alla sua cintura.

La Comandante si piegò in avanti ed Hestia fu felice che ci fosse un tavolino di legno massiccio a separarle.

«Quindi diciamo che questa ragazzina sia riuscita a evadere davvero. Cosa ti fa pensare che sia disponibile a tornarci?»

Hestia si leccò le labbra. Quanto rivelare? Quanto scoprirsi? Meriwether era nata con un meraviglioso paio di occhi gialli - non marroni e non verdi, proprio gialli, penetranti come quelli di un gatto, e non aveva paura di usarli al posto di una macchina della verità. Funzionavano alla perfezione.

Senza osare staccarle lo sguardo di dosso, prese tempo sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi sfuggita alla molletta sopra l’orecchio.

«Oh, vedo che la indossi ancora.»

Hestia riportò le mani in grembo.

«Sono almeno cinque anni che sta cercando disperatamente un passaggio per Europa.»

Risvegliatosi un briciolo d’interesse, Mer alzò un sopracciglio.

«Così mi hai detto. Ma su Europa non c’è più nulla, l’hanno cordonata.»

«Ecco perché ho detto disperatamente. Nessuno vuole rischiare di finire nella rete della Marina per un’incursione su una luna di cui non è rimasto niente.»

«E tu credi che io ne sia capace.» Mer sollevò un lato delle labbra, compiaciuta.

«Penso che riusciresti persino a tornare sulla Terra a farti una vacanza, se lo volessi.»

C’era da stare attenti, ma in fondo Meriwether condivideva parecchie caratteristiche col Comandante di nave pirata medio, prima fra tutte la debolezza all’adulazione. Un complimento ben piazzato trasformava la tigre se non in un gattino comunque in un felino selvatico un goccio più malleabile di qualcosa capace di uccidere senza nemmeno sforzare troppo la zampa.

Era il motivo per cui Hestia camminava ancora su entrambe le proprie gambe, nonostante tutto.

«Qual è il suo nome?»

«Chi la conosce su Ganimede la chiama Mouzey, credo volesse dire topo un qualche millennio fa.»

Mer stritolò il pollice pitturato di nero con le labbra.

«E tu la conosci come?»

Eccola lì, la macchina della verità.

«Facevo parte di una squadra di protezione per un carico dalle parti di Marte qualche anno fa.»

«Quindi in sostanza ti comportavi da mercenaria su commissione e ammazzavi chiunque si avvicinasse ai diamanti di contrabbando, chiaro. Era la Sirena? La Aurora Boreale?»

Non le sfuggiva veramente niente, a quella maledetta.

«Non posso dirlo, è confidenziale.»

«Avanti, sai che non faccio la spia.»

«Aurora, fanno sempre il giro lungo per non rischiare di incrociare la Marina e sostano un paio di giorni sulla Luna. Ma se il prossimo anno esplode, io non ti ho detto niente.»

Mer alzò le braccia.

«Agli ordini.»

«La squadra assunta prima di me aveva fatto un lavoro da schifo e al carico prima erano sparite tre casse intere.»

«Ouch.»

«Già.»

Hestia rigirò tra le mani la tazza di tè (quello vero che costava oro) ancora mezza piena e ormai quasi fredda. Come faceva Mer a bere quella roba amara? Come faceva a dormire in una stanza che sembrava uscita da un libro di Storia terrestre, anche, tutta quella stoffa le faceva prudere il naso. Stoffa sul divano! Pazzia.

«Quindi ve l’ha fatta sotto il naso?»

«Se il suo obiettivo fossero stati i diamanti, forse. Ma non stava cercando roba preziosa da rivendere.»

Di nuovo un sopracciglio alzato. Si stava muovendo nella direzione giusta.

«È riuscita a rubare uno dei dischetti con le rotte, direttamente dalla cabina del Comandante.»

Mer fischiò. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e appoggiò le mani sui braccioli di legno scuro. Di nuovo, accavallò le gambe ed Hestia lottò per non farsi distrarre.

«Complimenti a lei.»

«Il capo non ha sospettato nulla, solo pensato che il dischetto fosse andato perso, o rotto perché troppo vecchio e gettato via da uno dei suoi galoppini.»

«Ma era una rotta per Europa.»

«Era una rotta per Europa.» Hestia annuì.

Mer tamburellò le dita sul bracciolo. Non portava i suoi soliti guanti, e le mani rimanevano una delle due parti del corpo che tradivano la sua vera età. L’altra era il tatuaggio che le avevano imposto alla nascita sul fianco sinistro, ma quello se ne stava sempre sepolto sotto almeno una maglia termica e una giacca di pelle.

«E tu perché lo sai?»

«Perché l’ho vista lasciare la nave e ho fatto due più due.»

«E non l’hai fermata?»

«Era per proteggere i diamanti che mi hanno pagato.»

Si scambiarono un sorriso per più secondi del necessario e l’aria fra di loro si fece elettrica. Era trascorso così tanto tempo dal loro primo incontro, in cui lei era poco più che una ragazzina scapestrata e il nome di Mer suscitava già il terrore in chiunque non fosse lei stessa o i sottoposti che si sceglieva con accuratezza maniacale, ma quel sorriso non mancava mai di farle tremare le gambe. Il motivo, semplice quanto dolorosamente patetico, era il calore luminoso che le brillava negli occhi ed era rivolto a lei sola.

Non era amore, non nel senso propriamente inteso dalla gente là fuori, ma lo stesso le riempiva lo stomaco di farfalle nemmeno fosse stata un’adolescente cresciuta a pane e mito del Principe Azzurro, non imparando a uccidere più persone possibile col minor numero di proiettili.

Si fece coraggio e ingollò il tè ormai freddo, amaro come la morte.

«Quando ho iniziato a indagare su chi fosse veramente, ho scoperto che nel giro di quattro mesi era stata deportata al Buco ma non solo, ne era pure fuggita coprendo le proprie tracce così alla perfezione che nessuno a cui ho chiesto aveva idea di dove si fosse cacciata. Gente della Marina inclusa.»

«Fino a oggi.»

«Fino a oggi.» Hestia annuì.

«Devo ammettere che fino all’ultimo ho creduto non avrebbe avuto il coraggio. Mi ha stupita. Come hai fatto a convincerla?»

Era la sua specialità: la gente era convinta che Hestia fosse solo un’arma con cui togliere di mezzo allo stesso modo ladri e rivali in cambio di soldi e nessuna domanda scomoda, ma il suo lavoro la portava ad avere conoscenze ovunque, dalle navi insospettabili di fedelissimi alla Marina ai peggiori criminali nel sottosuolo di Marte. Tutti con un’unica caratteristica in comune: un irresistibile bisogno di parlare subito dopo aver udito le parole magiche _Te lo dico in via confidenziale, non condividere questa informazione con nessuno_.

«Ho messo in giro la voce che su quel buco di Phobos ogni tanto passa un’astronave diretta a Europa. Tutto segretissimo e confidenziale, ovviamente. E quali sono le uniche navi che fanno scalo a Phobos e non direttamente su Marte?»

«Non la mia.»

«Ma lei non lo sa.»

«Però sa che la Sparta è una nave pirata.»

«Chi non lo sa, Mer?»

Era convinta di stare sfuggendo alla Marina per chissà quale abilità nel nascondersi in giro per il Sistema Solare, ma la verità era che le stavano alla larga perché il solo nominare la Sparta provocava anche in uomini grossi, grassi e vaccinati un tremolio di terrore. A meno che Meriwether non avesse compiuto reati impossibili da ignorare per il governo terrestre, erano tutti troppo felici di lasciarle azzannare pesci anche grossi pur di tenere i cannoni della Sparta lontani dalle loro navi.

«Bene.» Meriwether finse di togliere della polvere dai pantaloni lucidi e si alzò in piedi «Andiamo a darle il benvenuto?»

Hestia sapeva bene quanto fosse alta, ma ogni volta che se la ritrovava davanti doveva sprecare una buona dose di forze per tenere la mandibola incollata al cranio. Lei, che un gigante non era e a chiunque non la conoscesse appariva come una ragazzetta bionda che giocava a fare il soldato, era sempre stata in egual misura invidiosa e intimorita dalla presenza scenica della Comandante.

Camminava a testa alta, sicura di sé nella giacca di pelle nera lunga fino alle ginocchia, e come avrebbe potuto non esserlo? Era perfettamente consapevole dell’effetto che aveva sulle persone, lo sfruttava fino al midollo ed Hestia non era esclusa.

Non avrebbe nemmeno voluto esserlo.

«Non mi hai ancora detto una cosa.»

«Mh?»

«Perché hai bisogno di qualcuno che si vada a infilare nel Buco per te?»

Mer si fermò con un piede a mezz’aria, la mano stretta attorno alla maniglia.

«C’è una persona che vorrei trovare. Riprenditi le tue pistole.»

Una corrente d’aria fredda quanto le luci bianchissime del corridoio investì le stanze della Comandante, che uscì senza guardarsi indietro. Hestia alzò le spalle: erano anche più dettagli di quelli che sperava di ottenere.

La Sparta non era la più grande delle navi mai costruite, ma di certo non avrebbe sfigurato a una sfilata della Marina, tutta spigoli metallici e soffitti alti com'era. I membri dell’equipaggio che incrociavano salutavano Mer con un cenno della testa e ignoravano la sua ospite voltandosi dall’altra parte: avevano un tetto sopra la testa, cibo in abbondanza, una paga da favola e relativamente poco rischio di morire, l’assoluta riservatezza era un prezzo piuttosto basso da pagare.

«Tu l’hai vista salire?»

«Se non la stessi tenendo d’occhio da ore mi sarebbe sfuggita.»

«Non fare la finta modesta, non ti sfuggirebbe niente.»

Nonostante il rossore tanto improvviso quanto indesiderato alle guance (Meriwether Briztol le aveva appena fatto un complimento!), se non avesse tenuto le telecamere di sorveglianza della nave puntate su quella piccoletta viscida di Mouzey, le sarebbe sfuggita dopo due minuti. Pallida, rossa e minuta, sgusciava tra le casse, dentro le casse, sopra le casse con un’abilità che avrebbe fatto invidia a un acrobata del circo, silenziosa nella sua mantellina grigia. Alla fine si era rifugiata nella stiva, stretta fra il muro e una pila di stoffa, completamente immobile per ore mentre loro parlavano.

«Ho chiesto a Phil di piazzare lì vicino, per caso, una delle scatole con il cibo. Credi che abbia già favorito?»

«Che cosa c’era in quel cibo?»

La risatina di Mer non faceva presagire nulla di buono.

«Nulla, mi chiedevo solo come pensasse di sopravvivere al viaggio verso Phobos senza mangiare, al freddo.»

«Immagino tu possa domandarglielo direttamente.»

Mer digitò sul tastierino numerico il codice per aprire la porta, che a dirla tutta avrebbe necessitato di un filo d’olio. Hestia non osava neanche immaginare cosa contenessero le casse anonime impilate con la massima cura per un’area estesa quasi quanto la nave stessa: materie prime rubate alle navi mercantili, ma anche beni di contrabbando che avrebbe rivenduto alle persone giuste per oliare certi ingranaggi che conosceva solo lei. Quanto avrebbe pagato un proprietario terriero su Mercurio per un impianto di raffreddamento disponibile solo nella Congregazione Gioviana? Quali favori avrebbe elargito un ufficiale di Marina in servizio in cambio alla droga coltivata nelle serre di Marte?

Là sotto c’era un patrimonio che l’avrebbe resa all’istante la persona più ricca del Sistema Solare e sembrava non importarle affatto. Con passo militare, Mer si diresse dritta verso dove il topo aveva trovato rifugio.

Hestia prese la mira sul punto esatto da cui la testa della ragazzina spuntò pochi secondi dopo.

«Sappiamo che sei lì. Se scappi ci rendi solo le cose più difficili e non abbiamo molta pazienza.»

Aveva due occhi azzurri giganteschi, sproporzionati rispetto al volto magro su cui erano stati incastonati da un qualche Dio pazzo. Sotto la mantellina che la copriva dal collo ai piedi doveva nascondere un corpo minuscolo, a giudicare dai polsi filiformi che torturava con dita tanto ossute da essere grottesche.

Mouzey, l’unica persona mai evasa dal Buco, ricercata da almeno tre quarti del Sistema Solare, era poco più che una ragazzina piena di lentiggini i cui capelli malamente tinti di nero accentuavano la curva affilata di zigomi e mento.

Aveva l’aria terrorizzata, e come biasimarla? Mer aveva il potere di ispirare incubi anche ai più coraggiosi, e non c’erano dubbi che la ragazzetta sapesse benissimo chi aveva davanti. Anche Hestia, al suo posto, sarebbe stata sul punto di farsela sotto.

«I-Io non stavo facendo nulla di male!»

«Sei salita da clandestina sulla mia nave.» una rapida occhiata alla cassa lì di fianco «Vedo che non ti è ancora venuta fame, ma prima o poi avresti consumato scorte messe qui apposta per i miei uomini... Davvero non stavi facendo nulla di male?»

«Per favore io... Non ho soldi per imbarcarmi sulle navi dell’Alta Velocità! Lavorerò, qualsiasi cosa, per favore non buttatemi fuori!»

«Ma per piacere.»

Hestia si intromise fra le due, la pistola puntata tra gli occhi della ladruncola che non si fece nemmeno indietro.

«Smettila con questa sceneggiata, so che stai recitando.»

Riconoscendola, Mouzey sgranò gli occhi già ridicolmente grandi. Mer alzò un sopracciglio al cambiamento repentino d’espressione: non più un topo in trappola, ma una criminale che sapeva bene a cosa stava andando incontro. Fu a tanto così dal provare stima per la maschera di freddezza comparsa a tempo record sul suo volto.

«Io ti conosco! Tu sei quella che sull’Aurora mi ha lasciata andare!»

Avrebbe preferito essere squartata da un proiettile avvelenato piuttosto che sopportare l’occhiata inquisitoria di Mer.

«L’hai lasciata andare apposta?»

«Te l’ho detto, era per proteggere i diamanti che mi pagavano, non i dischetti sul ponte.» sorrise, godendosi la genuina sorpresa della povera disgraziata bloccata contro al muro «Ma ora mi devi un favore bello grosso, Mouzey.»

La ragazzetta sbatté le palpebre, poi le sorprese entrambe con un lungo, teatralissimo latrato di frustrazione a cui aggiunse polpastrelli a artigliarle le guance già scavate.

«Era tutta una trappola fin dall’inizio.»

«Eh, già.»

«Ma porca puttana.»

Ebbe la stessa reazione di Hestia alla vista dell’inutile opulenza con cui Meriwether aveva arredato le proprie stanze: confusione mista a meraviglia mista a lieve disgusto per tutta quella stoffa inutile ricamata in pattern chiassosi color crema e bordeaux. A malapena i letti erano ricoperti di stoffa su tutto il resto dei Sistema Solare, esclusa forse la Terra, e anche allora erano teli mezzi sintetici fabbricati per sopravvivere a più condizioni estreme possibili.

Si era tolta il mantello, che ora teneva stretto tra le braccia ossute. Sotto portava una semplice tuta abbottonata dal collo all’inguine che forse una volta era stata bianca ma ora variava dal grigio fumo al marrone. Era un abbigliamento da operaia, che non avrebbe dato nell’occhio su Io come su Ganimede, e forse persino più lontano. Con quel fisico, poi, nessuno avrebbe faticato a credere che si stesse affrettando a correre da un cantiere all’altro, da una fabbrica all’altra.

Mer le posò una mano sulla spalla e la spinse in avanti con fare delicato ma deciso. Era raro vederla toccare qualcuno, ancora più raro che si esibisse in gesti rassicuranti senza un piano ben preciso in testa. Capita l’antifona, Hestia si accomodò sulla poltrona che prima era stata di Mer e lasciò che le altre due prendessero posto sul divano. La ragazzina, ancora stordita, aveva lo stesso lo sguardo vigile, gli arti pronti a scattare.

«Non siamo un po’ troppo vicini a Giove?»

«No.»

La risposta non parve calmarla. Che sperasse in un salvataggio all’ultimo secondo?

«Che è tè quello?» indicò i pochi sorsi gelidi rimasti nella tazza di Hestia, che annuì.

Mouzey arraffò la tazza così in fretta che se avessero sbattuto le palpebre l’avrebbero persa. Un attimo dopo era di nuovo sul tavolo, vuota.

«E se fosse stata avvelenata?»

«Ne sarebbe valsa la pena. E non sono convinta mi abbiate attirata là dentro» indicò il portellone «per uccidermi, no?»

«Avrei potuto voler uccidere lei però.»

_Grazie, Mer._

«No, siete evidentemente partner, o amiche, o qualcosa del genere, o lei» indicò Hestia «non avrebbe usato il debito che è convinta le devo per portarmi qui sulla Sparta. No, nessuno vuole uccidere nessuno su questa nave, ancora. Detto questo, necessito di spiegazioni.»

«Arriveranno.»

Il sorriso di Mer era sempre più spaventoso della sua faccia seria, e in quel momento aveva pure scoperto i denti. Hestia si mise comoda sulla poltrona per godersi lo spettacolo; chiunque fosse che pianificava di portar fuori dal Buco doveva essere importante. Si grattò il petto, dove uno spillo di gelosia era riuscito a penetrarle le costole.

«Lyra.»

«Come?» Hestia piegò la testa di lato.

«Odio quel soprannome del cazzo. Mi chiamo Lyra.»

Alle sue spalle, Mer sorrise e le fece persino l’occhiolino. Hestia rimaneva ogni volta sempre più stupita della debolezza di certa gente a un massaggio sulle spalle e una parola gentile.

«Lyra.» Mer ripeté, sempre sorridendo «Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

Lyra incrociò le braccia al petto, si fece piccola sul divano, divisa tra il fidarsi della sconosciuta gentile e provare terrore nei confronti del terribile Comandante della Sparta.

«Perché Meriwether Briztol dovrebbe aver bisogno del mio aiuto?»

«Quindi sai chi sono?»

«Chiunque sa chi tu sia. So pure chi è lei, se è per questo. Non mi sarei imbarcata nella tua stiva, con pure lei a bordo, se avessi avuto alternative. Sono una ladra, non sono stupida.»

«Certo che no.» Mer le spostò dietro un orecchio una ciocca dei capelli disordinati.

La ragazzin aabbassò lo sguardo. Forse tanto coraggiosa però non era, nonostante l'arroganza delle sue parole. Sembrava ancora più giovane adesso, minuscola su quel divano a cui la sua intera esistenza era del tutto estranea. Era la stessa persona che Hestia aveva acciuffato e poi lasciato andare sulla Aurora, ne era sicura, eppure ora che il mondo non stava più alle sue regole aveva fatto in fretta ad arrendersi e chiudersi nel guscio.

Come darle torto, la prima volta in cui Mer si era comportata così con lei era stata sul punto di piangere, ed Hestia al tempo aveva avuto quasi trent’anni, non la ventina scarsa che dimostrava Mouzey.

Lyra.

Un nome bizzarro difficile da collocare, forse era proprio per quel motivo che l’aveva scelto. Persino il suo accento era un miscuglio di ovunque e nessuna parte, nonostante fosse fluente e non incespicasse sulle parole più complesse.

«Allora? Che cosa volete da me?»

Mer partì all’attacco.

«Serve che mi riporti qualcosa dal Buco.»

«Eh?»

Hestia appoggiò il mento al palmo della mano per godersi comoda lo spettacolo. I segreti del Buco erano custoditi così bene che nemmeno gli uomini della Marina, superato l’addestramento da guardie, ne uscivano più. Era allo stesso tempo un asteroide, una prigione e una minaccia costantemente appesa sulle teste di chi lavorava al di fuori della legge. Sedere a una manciata di metri di distanza dall’unica persona mai evasa era, beh, un avvenimento non da tutti i giorni.

Mer, in piena modalità tigre, aveva afferrato la mano di Lyra e la stava accarezzando sfiorandola appena. Visto da fuori, l’obiettivo del Comandante era così evidente da sfociare nel ridicolo, ma Hestia sarebbe stata stupida a giudicare la ragazzina, tanto era consapevole di che effetto quelle mani avessero su chi si degnavano di toccare senza guanti. Durante il tragitto dalla stiva alle sue stanze, Mer si era sfilata lo spillone che le teneva su per miracolo i capelli, ora una cascata corvina sulle spalle e attorno al volto.

Portava sempre lo stesso profumo di fiori ormai estinti. Hestia conficcò le unghie nel palmo.

«Sono consapevole di quanto ti sto chiedendo, Lyra.»

Oh, per tutti i Pianeti, quella voce. Hestia strinse le gambe.

«Non tornerò laggiù, per nessuna ragione al mondo.»

Tutta la sicurezza ostentata poco prima era svanita, rimpiazzata da un tremore che scuoteva il corpo esile. Non era il momento giusto, e Mer l’avrebbe uccisa se avesse osato metterle i bastoni fra le ruote, ma avrebbe versato tutti i suoi soldi pur di saperne di più. Si morse la lingua e si ripromise di domandare a tempo debito.

Mer sorrise, riprese tra le dita una ciocca di capelli di Lyra e la tirò, delicata ma non troppo e la attirò verso di sé fino a sfiorarle l’orecchio con le labbra.

«Nemmeno se ti do un passaggio per Europa?»

Lyra, rossa in faccia, si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani per soffocare un mugolio.

«C-Come lo-?»

Meriwether fece l’occhiolino a Hestia di nascosto.

«Abbiamo i nostri contatti. Sono anni che cerchi un’astronave che ti ci porti, no?»

«Io...» abbassò lo sguardo; si stava anche lei tormentando il palmo della mano con le unghie.

Mer sfiorò con le labbra la pelle delicata sotto il suo orecchio, e Lyra prese un respiro profondo troppo rumoroso. Un dito corse al collo, che percorse col polpastrello dal mento fino alla clavicola, poco sopra il primo bottone della tuta. La ragazza, sotto l’effetto dell’incantesimo di quella stronza, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

«Qualsiasi sia il motivo, per te è importante, altrimenti non ti saresti nascosta sulla mia nave solo sulla base di una voce infondata.»

Un dito, timido per finta, si intrufolò sotto l’orlo della tuta e Lyra non fece nulla per fermarlo. Se Hestia avesse allungato una mano avrebbe toccato una lastra di ferro bollente, non una spalla. Le venne da ridere, suo malgrado.

«Io...»

«Che cos’è più importante per te, non condividere con me poche e semplici informazioni o non mettere mai piede su Europa?»

«Non... Non dovrò tornarci?»

«Farò in modo che sia l’ultima spiaggia.»

Hestia si morse l’interno della guancia per non rovinare l’atmosfera con le risate.

_Schifosa bugiarda._

Ma Lyra sembrava pronta a cascarci, fosse merito della proposta di Mer o solo della mano sempre più audace sotto la tuta dove, sorprendentemente, non sembrava portare nulla.

Ah, le tette antigravità dei vent’anni.

«Che-Che cosa speri di trovarci nel-?»

«Qualcosa che mi appartiene.»

_Qualcosa? O qualcuno? Qual è la verità, Mer?_

«E se dicessi di no?» balbettò Lyra, a disagio ma senza fare nulla per spostare le dita della Comandante, che ora salivano e scendevano lungo lo sterno. Aveva già fatto saltare un bottone.

«Ti scaricherei su un pianeta a tua scelta e mi dovresti un favore.» ora invece erano cerchi, da sotto il seno alla clavicola.

Ancora un morso, e alla ragazzina sarebbe saltato via un pezzo di labbro. Aveva stretto le ginocchia, le mani stritolate dalle cosce, e gli occhi serrati erano umidi.

«Che favore?»

«Un favore.»

Mer azzannò. Le sue labbra si chiusero attorno al collo della preda, che sobbalzò ma, immobilizzata, non si spostò di un millimetro. La mano di Hestia andò al proprio, di collo, dove se si concentrava sentiva ancora la pressione dei denti, il misto di dolore e piacere che solo Meriwether Briztol sapeva dare. Strano a dirsi, non invidiava per niente l’animaletto spaventato sul divano insieme a lei.

«Puoi... Puoi davvero portarmi su Europa? Oltre il cordone? Oltre-AH!»

Le labbra della comandante erano scivolate lungo la spalla, dove lasciarono il segno di un nuovo morso una volta liberata la pelle dall’inutile stoffa grigiastra. Lyra premette le labbra così forte che divennero bianche.

«Posso.»

Mer ci stava prendendo gusto, lo capiva dall’inaspettato tono roco della sua voce; anche Hestia si ritrovò costretta a far scivolare una mano oltre il bacino, nascosta dalle gambe ancora saldamente accavallate.

Era peggio dei romanzetti di contrabbando che sua sorella spacciava ai commilitoni in cambio di Polvere, ma davvero non approfittare del momento sarebbe stata la scelta più saggia?

«Ma perché me? Dovresti avere contatti ovunque, che ti possano...»

Di nuovo una mano premuta sulla bocca, ma questa volta fu quella di Mer, aggressiva e allo stesso tempo delicata, protettiva. La stava guardando negli occhi, adesso.

«Perché per essere l’unica persona mai evasa da lì dentro devi per forza possedere qualità straordinarie, e su questa nave non salgono comuni mortali.»

Quella stronza le aveva davvero fatto di nuovo l’occhiolino. Se con le mani era impegnata a impastare Mouzey, la sua attenzione ora la stava rivolgendo tutta a Hestia.

_Che cosa vuoi dirmi, che non sono a vagare nello spazio perché sono dieci anni che mi consideri speciale?_

Ingoiò il moto di fastidioso orgoglio non appena osò spuntare in fondo alla gola.

La tuta scivolò giù fino ai fianchi di Lyra in un unico, fluido movimento. Hestia trattenne il respiro.

«Ecco come sei riuscita a fuggire.»

Stanca di assistere e basta, ignorò l’occhiataccia di Mer e si chinò sul pavimento tra Lyra e il tavolino. Delicata, per quanto glielo permettessero le dita ruvide, tracciò la scia frastagliata lasciata dal Criogene, un serpente violaceo attorno all’avambraccio che aveva sputato qualche macchiolina tumefatta persino sul fianco.

«Non avevo altra scelta.» Lyra voltò la testa dall’altra parte ma non fece nulla per sottrarsi al suo tocco «L’atmosfera è infestata di sensori biometrici. Solo un cadavere l’avrebbe attraversata senza attivare l'allarme.»

«Ma non c’è sicurezza di risvegliarsi da un coma criogenico.»

«Qual era l’alternativa?»

Un fuoco bruciava nei suoi occhi, ed Hestia avrebbe tanto voluto pensare che le ricordasse se stessa a vent’anni o qualche sciocchezza del genere, ma la verità era che una passione del genere lei, che da quindici anni si accontentava di uccidere per il miglior offerente, non l’aveva mai vista neppure da lontano. Era una persona quantomeno interessante, aveva sbagliato a ritenerla solo il solito topo clandestino da stiva.

Mer appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Lyra. Le sue dita, invece, tracciarono cerchi attorno alle chiazze gonfie sul fianco, sotto cui le costole sporgevano.

«Ti sei infilata su una navicella di sicurezza, immagino, mentre il tuo corpo era morto. Se non è speciale questo...»

Fu un sorriso strano, quello che increspò le labbra della ragazzina, come se volesse disperatamente credere alle parole di Mer ma allo stesso tempo la vita le avesse dato solo dei gran schiaffi. Hestia si domandò se tutta la sceneggiata da verginella di poco prima non fosse stata solo una recita.

«Promettetemi solo una cosa.» mormorò infine, così piano che se Mer non avesse mosso la testa Hestia non se ne sarebbe accorta «Di portarmi davvero su Europa. Sono stufa marcia di ricevere delle cantonate.»

«Accetta di aiutarci, e ti portiamo dove vuoi.»

_Aiutarci._

_Oh, sono compresa anche io nella misteriosa missione del Buco, che meraviglia._ Prima o poi avrebbero dovuto contrattare il compenso.

«Non tornerò là dentro.»

«Non mi sembri nella posizione di-»

«Lo so che non sono nella posizione di contrattare!» strinse i pugni «So scrivere. Vi disegno delle mappe, vi dico dove hanno ficcato i pannelli di controllo, ma... per favore...»

Beh, visto che Mer le aveva fatto il favore di coinvolgerla...

Hestia sollevò il mento di Lyra con una mano. Le lacrime di prima non erano false, quindi. Che diamine le era capitato su quello sputo di asteroide?

Fu Meriwether a prendere l’iniziativa, rubandole Lyra e costringendola a voltarsi per baciarla.

«Promesso.» mormorò sulle sue labbra prima di avventarsi di nuovo su di lei.

Lyra non era la verginella che avevano dato per scontata, e come poteva esserlo quando la sua vita l’aveva trascinata dritta verso il baratro? Ricambiò il bacio con una foga quasi ridicola che Hestia non ebbe il coraggio di deridere; il profumo di Meriwether era una droga, le sue labbra una trappola in cui cadere senza nemmeno tentare di schivarla.

Nonostante tutto, preferiva rimanere lì dov’era, appiccicata al collo della ragazzina che aveva un sapore dolce, sotto l’odore appiccicoso di olio e metallo della stiva. Benedetti vent’anni, i suoi seni erano minuscoli, a punta, i capezzoli scuri che facevano venire voglia di tormentarli finché la proprietaria non avesse urlato basta.

Ne strinse uno tra le dita e il corpo di Lyra, ancora intrappolata nella morsa di Mer, ebbe uno spasmo. Hestia disegnò cerchi attorno alla macchiolina scura sempre più turgida; rise con le labbra chiuse quando notò la pelle d’oca di cui ora il suo ventre era invaso.

La ragazzina era una collezione di enigmi, l’ultimo dei quali trovava Hestia a chiedersi perché si stesse arrendendo così facilmente a loro due, anche senza alcol o droghe in mezzo. Aveva assistito a una buona quantità di rapporti sessuali usati come merce di scambio, alcuni offerti da attori convincenti, altri da poco più che cadaveri tiepidi, e proprio per quel motivo dubitava che Lyra stesse fingendo.

Forse era uno di quegli animali strani che si eccitavano con la paura, e laggiù nella stiva doverne averne provata un bel po’.

Mer confermò con un’occhiata che avevano condiviso lo stesso pensiero e, perfettamente in linea col suo carattere, decise di controllare di persona. Hestia avrebbe scommesso che il benessere psicofisico della ragazzina non fosse la sua principale preoccupazione, era solo un modo per essere sicura che non fosse un tentativo di fotterla, in senso metaforico.

Lyra, finalmente libera dal bacio, inarcò la schiena e gemette nello stesso momento in cui Mer, un ghigno trionfante sul volto, mostrò a Hestia due dita umide che luccicavano alla luce del neon.

Beh, chi era lei per negarsi una mezz’oretta di divertimento, dopotutto.

Disegnò con la lingua cerchi irregolari attorno al seno di Lyra, giungendo al capezzolo solo quando i suoi gemiti furono a tanto così dal raggiungere gli ultrasuoni. Rincarò la dose tormentando l’altro con un dito, pizzicandolo, picchiettandolo col polpastrello. Era sensibile, o se stava recitando allora avrebbero dovuto assegnarle un premio.

E Mer sapeva benissimo quale sarebbe stato il premio migliore. Il resto della tuta malconcia scivolò per terra, dove Hestia la raccattò per lanciarla via; era nuda adesso, il corpo minuto costellato di chiazze viola, altri ricordi del coma criogenico che l’aveva quasi ammazzata. Hestia si caricò una gamba sulla spalla, creandosi da sé un accesso migliore all’interno coscia dopo un’occhiata confusa da parte di Lyra. Che non si fosse mai detto che a lei non piacesse andare fino in fondo in grande stile.

Ma il primo assaggio spettò a Mer la quale, riappropriatasi con violenza della bocca della ragazza, infilò due dita, ancora umide da prima, oltre il ciuffetto di peli biondi fra le sue gambe. Quando Lyra fece per chiudersi su se stessa, la afferrò, delicata ma ferma, per il collo, senza trovare poi più di tanta resistenza. Prima o poi avrebbero scoperto che nel DNA di Meriwether si nascondevano tratti da alieno ipnotista e nessuno ne sarebbe stato sorpreso.

Hestia mordicchiò la carne tenera tra l’inguine e la coscia, e fu consapevole che il dolce mugolio di Lyra fosse stato, per una volta, dedicato solo a lei. Le dita di Mer, distratte per un attimo dal suo compito, picchiettarono la guancia di Hestia in un viscido ma perentorio ordine.

La ragazzina aveva un buon sapore, pensò mentre le umettava prima con la punta della lingua, poi con tutta la bocca in cui Mer si era infilata senza chiedere il permesso. Stava giocando con lei, pizzicandole la lingua, poi le labbra, poi intrufolandosi così a fondo che la gola ebbe un moto di ribellione a cui la stronza reagì ridendo.

Quando ebbe finito, Hestia aveva un lieve sapore salato sparso ovunque e la voglia tremenda di assaggiarlo ancora e ancora. Perché a certa gente piacesse il cazzo non l’aveva mai capito; oltre a fare schifo, la maggior parte delle volte il corpo da cui penzolava non offriva nemmeno un decimo dello spettacolo di Lyra che si contorceva sotto le dita di Mer, la bocca finalmente libera di riempire le stanze della Comandante coi suoi gemiti acuti.

Mer si divertiva a stuzzicare, perché essere eccitata non la rendeva meno stronza, soprattutto quando aveva carne fresca tra le mani. Le sue dita, rese esperte da almeno una trentina d’anni di intenso esercizio, stuzzicavano la carne di Lyra fino a portarla sull’orlo della disperazione: percorreva con esasperante lentezza le labbra esterne ma si soffermava su quelle interne giusto il tempo per strapparle un gemito, disegnava cerchi invisibili attorno al clitoride esposto senza mai neppure sfiorarlo. A intervalli irregolari un dito scivolava dentro con una facilità che dava una buona stima dell’inferno che Lyra stava patendo per mano della strega, la quale rimaneva ferma il minimo indispensabile per poi ricominciare il suo sadico percorso. Il corpo pallido della ragazzina adesso era una bella sfumatura di rosso, cosparso di un sottile strato di sudore.

Hestia aveva ricominciato a posare piccoli baci sulla pelle della coscia ancora ben salda sulla sua spalla, sulle cicatrici viola tanto sensibili da farla rabbrividire ogni volta che si soffermava su una di esse per più tempo del dovuto. Il viso di Lyra era contorto in una smorfia mista di piacere e dolore a cui lei aveva fatto da spettatrice tante volte ma che non si sarebbe mai stancata di guardare.

Le ragazze erano così belle, maledette loro.

Senza attendere il permesso di Mer, si alzò sulle ginocchia e la baciò. Le sue labbra ardevano, la lingua scivolosa di troppa saliva; Hestia riconobbe il sapore familiare della stronza, mischiato al dolce ipnotico della pelle di Lyra la quale non si ribellò al suo tocco, anzi.

Ci stava prendendo gusto!

Hestia rise sulla sua bocca. Ancora un po’ e avrebbe accettato qualsiasi ordine. Pulire per terra? Imparare a fare il tè? Volteggiare nuda nello spazio aperto?

Non che loro fossero così crudeli, ma era ogni volta interessante constatare quanto, nonostante i millenni di avanzamento tecnologico che li avevano portati a infestare ogni sputo roccioso del Sistema Solare, gli esseri umani fossero per la maggior parte ancora animali funzionanti a orgasmi.

Hestia lanciò un’occhiata d’avvertimento a Mer, _Questa volta non provare a muoverti_ , prima di abbassarsi di nuovo, dedicare un altro po’ d’attenzione a quelle tette che avrebbe pagato per avere, tracciare con la punta della lingua un sentierino viscido dallo sterno all’ombelico mentre il corpo di Lyra, senza più forze nemmeno per usare la voce, tremava e basta.

Questa volta senza pretendere di essere il capo, Mer assecondò i movimenti di Hestia e le diede quel che stava cercando. Con l’altra mano, e due dita asciutte, separò le labbra per darle pieno accesso alla pozza di calore in cui desiderava tuffare la faccia e morire.

Se le mani da sole l’avevano portata sull’orlo del baratro, la lingua fu tutta un’altra storia. La ragazza trattenne il respiro, occhi chiusi e labbra contratte, al venire a malapena sfiorata; chissà, forse nessuno gliel’aveva mai fatto, o non nel modo giusto. Non capitava spesso, di avere a che fare con una quasi vergine, e un brivido di piacere si intrufolò tra le sue gambe, dove la cucitura dei pantaloni spingeva improvvisamente troppo.

Si riempì la bocca del suo sapore, stuzzicò le piccole labbra nello stesso modo in cui Mer l’aveva fatta quasi impazzire prima. Poi, con l’intera lingua, premette sul clitoride e salì con una lentezza esasperante, godendosi i piccoli spasmi involontari delle gambe.

Era troppo vicina, doveva rallentare o sarebbe finito tutto il divertimento.

Cercò la sua mano, le permise di conficcare le unghie ruvide nel suo palmo. Mer infilò tra le sue labbra le dita che solo poco prima erano state dentro di lei.

«Mordi.»

Oh, la sua voce. Rotta dal respiro affannato, bassa, sensuale. Era confortante che sortisse lo stesso effetto anche sulla ragazzina, la quale socchiuse gli occhi lucidi e obbedì senza fiatare.

Hestia fece danzare la lingua in una spirale, poi cerchi concentrici, sfiorando il clitoride a malapena con la punta, tocchi lievi appena percettibili. Il corpo di Lyra non la smetteva di agitarsi, adorabile, scosso da spasmi involontari che si facevano più intensi all’avvicinarsi dell’orgasmo. Hestia non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di inumidirsi le dita, perché il corpo della ragazzina ingoiò l’indice e il medio come se non avesse mai voluto altro. Arcuò le falangi, su e giù lungo la pelle liscia che per poco non la bruciava, senza che il movimento la distraesse dal torturare Lyra con la bocca. La baciò, ancora e ancora, senza curarsi del suo piacere che ormai senza vergogna colava lungo il mento.

Avrebbe continuato all’infinito, se la coscienza, sotto forma di pizzico ben piazzato di Mer all’orecchio, non la spingesse a lasciare andare la povera preda.

Lyra venne con un grido strozzato, senza fare in tempo a tapparsi la bocca. Fu contro il corpo di Mer che si abbandonò, nuda e sudata, ad ansimare con gli occhi chiusi. La Comandante fece cenno a Hestia di andare a prendere il proprio cappotto, ordine a cui lei obbedì di malavoglia perché la schiena era sul punto di spezzarsi in due e anche le ginocchia purtroppo non erano più delle giovincelle.

Ma soprattutto, perché i pantaloni le stavano andando a fuoco. Per quello, si sarebbe dovuta accontentare della propria cabina parecchie ore più in là, perché non c’era dubbio che Mer volesse perdere altro tempo, fossero pure cinque secondi e mezzo, ficcandole una mano nelle mutande. Premette il dorso della mano tra le gambe, se non altro si meritava un minimo di piacere, prima di tornare a parlare d’affari.

Quella stronza avrebbe dovuto come minimo pagarla in diamanti, se non in frutta coltivata in atmosfera terrestre. Dove l’avrebbe trovata, la frutta terrestre, non ne aveva idea, ma nemmeno era un problema suo.

«Toh.»

«Guardala, si è addormentata.»

«Sei fortunata che non sia morta mentre era in coma.»

«Hai il mento fradicio.»

Hestia si pulì con la manica.

«Allora, mi dici quale sarà il mio ruolo?»

«Il tuo ruolo?»

«Hai sempre parlato al plurale della missione per recuperare _qualcuno_ nel buco.»

«Vedo che l’età non ti ha rallentato il cervello.»

«Ho dieci anni in meno di te.»

Mer sventolò la mano, come a scacciare un animaletto fastidioso. Lyra, ancora paonazza e coi capelli che guardavano ogni ciocca in una direzione diversa dell’Universo, era crollata addormentata con la testa sul suo grembo. La Comandante le accarezzò una guancia col dorso della mano.

«Ti pagherò bene, sai. Che ne dici del prossimo carico di diamanti da rivendere? Trattabili.»

Uh-Oh. Hestia avrebbe esultato, se qualsiasi altro datore di lavoro avesse iniziato la discussione parlando di soldi, e ancora di più se fosse stata una cifra talmente alta da potersi comprare e terraformare un piccolo asteroide rimanendo persino con un consistente gruzzoletto per arredarlo. Chiunque, sul serio, ma non Meriwether Briztol.

«Perché è ovvio che dentro al Buco non ce la mando da sola.»

«Stai scherzando.»

Mer ghignò.

_Maledetta strega. Maledetta, bellissima strega._


End file.
